New Dawn
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: The clans are destroyed...all that is left is a small group of cats who must fight to survive and find a new home...and Starclan's last prophecy before they were gone...
1. Chapter 1

Flames shall turn four to ash

Lost and broken four shall survive

Four shall abandon their home

And out of the ashes the chosen four shall rise

Dawn shall lead the path to the new era...

Exhausted Dawnshadow curled up in her nest. Hunger gnawed at her belly. She knew she needed rest,but how was she supposed to sleep with the pitiful mewling of Swanfeather's kits. Guilt washed over her as she thought about the scrawny mouse she had eaten. How could she rest or eat while inoccent kits went hungry?This Leafbare was the worst she ever experienced and the clan could not everywhere as twolegs had begun invading their territory. Dawnshadow curled up tight. Icy cold seeped through her thin coat. She knew the twolegs where planning something. Why else would they just come into the forest,scare away the prey and then leave. Blurrily she heard Silvercloud tell the kits a story to distract them from their rumbling bellies. Half asleep she listened as Silvercloud told the kits about Firestar and Bramblestar en the evil Tigerclaw. The power of three and Bloodclan. 'If only they were still here,they would know how to save us she thought sadly. Then sleep washed over her body.

'Where am I?',was Dawnshadow's first thought. Ancient trees stretched around her. She could hear the small sounds of prey and birds were twittering all around her. The grass felt unbelievably soft under her feet. A scent reached her nose. A scent that spoke of thousands of generations of warriors,of vast knowledge en power. That is when she realised where she was. ''Starclan..?'',she whispered awed.

''Yes, indeed young one.''

A soft voice whispered next to her. Dawnshadow spun around. A cat was sitting next to her. Wise amber eyes studied at her. The beautiful tortoiseshell pelt rippled. ''You..you're Spottedleaf'',Dawnshadow's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Spottedleaf smiled at her. ''Why am I here? I am still almost a apprentice!''

Spottedleaf gave a amused purr. Then her face became serious again. ''Starclan has a message for you..'',

''What? Why...me? Shouldn't you be talking to Pearlmoon?'' Spottedleaf ignored her.

''When it seems we have faded. Just remeber that we are here as long as the code is alive. And when change comes it is sometimes best to let some of the old way fade.'',whispered Spottedleaf.

''Wha.. I don't understand. What does it mean?'',Dawnshadow asked confused. Tenderly Spottedleaf leaned against het,letting her soothing scent wash over Dawnshadow. ''When the time comes you will understand. Remember we chose you. Remeber thousands of generations of warriors chose you...'' Dawnshadow realised that cats with sparkling pelts had appeared around them. Comforting scents washed over her as the glowing pelts pressed against hers. Spottedleaf gently touched Dawnshadow's right eye with her nose and

whispered,''Always_ remember where you came from...''_

Shocked Dawnshadow waked up. Was it real? It had_ felt so real. Her best friend Dewpaw had told her about visions. Dewpaw! That was who she needed to see. Dawnshadow yawned and walked out into the clearing. Her muscles were sore from all the fruitless hunting. A surge of hopelessness came upon here as she looked at her clanmates. Dull,lifeless eyes stared back at her. She looked from one bony body onto the next. For a moment she closed her eyes. Then she slowly walked to the medicine den. The medicine den used to be on of her favourite places. Now she hated it. She hated seeing her clanmates coughing and sneezing,desperately fighting a losing battle against green cough. ''Dewpaw?'''she called. _

She heard movement at the back of the den and then Dewpaw came into few. Dewpaw was a beautiful light gray cat with white paws,tail tip and ears,but her vibrant green eyes was what made her beautiful. ''Hi Dawnshadow. I don't want to sound like Pearlmoon,but you really need sleep.''Dewpaw looked concerned at her friend.

''I know. That was what I was doing and.. Dewpaw I think I had a vision.''

Dewpaw looked at her closely. ''Tell me,what did you see? Did anyone talk to you?'' Dawnshadow explained the dream to Dewpaw in as much detail as she could. When she was finished Dewpaw looked worried and confused.

''Dawnshadow are you sure you told me everything?''

''Yes! What does it mean?''

Dewpaw looked at her sorrowfully. ''I think they think the clans are gping to be destroyed...''

''What,but that is impossible!"

''I'm not sure.. I could be wrong..'' Dawnshadow could not keep the icy fear from wrapping around her hart.'

''You have to be wrong!" Dewpaw looked at her. Dawnshadow saw her own feelings reflected in Dewpaw's eyes. Dawnshadow neede to get away.

''I am going hunting.'',''she announced. She started walking to the entrance. She did not realise that as soon as se had reached the middle of the camp she had started runnin

Dawnshadow ran through the forest. Her breath racing. Mybe some small part of her believed that if she ran fast enough she could get away from the horrible vision. Dewpaw had to be wrong,right? She was only a apprentice afterall. Even though Dawnshadow was a warrior she and Dewpaw was the same age. Medicine cat training just took longer and Dawnshadow had only been a warrior for one moon. Desperately trying to push any thought of the vision out of her head Dawnshadow raced on. Finally when she could not run anymore. She stopped. Standing breathlessly for a while. Before clawing her way up one of the ancient oak trees. When she reached the top she carefully sat on one of the branches. She was high up. She could see the sun rising. Creating a glittering path on the lake. 'Dawn',she tought.

Her favourite time of the day. It was the time she hunted best,fought best and was the happiest. Just like her name. She leand against the tree. Feeling the breeze ruffling her fur. Letting the beautiful dawnlight sweep away her worries. When the sun was high in the sky she finally raced down the tree trunk. For the rest of the day she hunted. Finding only one small dove and a mouse. When she decided to go back to the camp the sun had already set. She could see the moon rising. Suddenly she felt a overwhelming urge to follow the stream. She could her Starclan calling her. She closed her eyes letting her paws lead her. When she opened her eyes again she realized she was at Moonpool.

She could almost feel pelts brushing hers. Familiar scents washed over her. As if in a trance she walked to the pool and touched her nose to the cool clear water. Power and knowledge flooded her body. Slowly she looked up. Two cats were standing in front of her. One had a blue-black pelt with the deepest blue eyes. The other's pelt looked like fire and his green eyes shone with wisdom. ''Bluestar.. Firestar?'',she whispered.

''Greetings Dawnshadow,my great,great,great grandchild.'',purred Firestar. ''I am related to you?'',Dawshadow asked in a awed voice.

''Yes. You should be proud Dawnshadow,but remeber it is not where we come from that defines us. Firestar was a kittypet once.'',said Bluestar.

''Why am I here? Was that other vision real?''

Bluestar looked at her sadly. ''Yes,the time of the clans as we know them has ended,but the code shall live on and so shall we although much more faded.''

''No... but why am I here?''

''You Dawnshadow have been chosen as one of the Leaders who will save the code.''

''What me? But I have only been a warrior for one month!''

''Trust yourself Dawnshadow'',Bluestar leaned closer and touched Dawnshadow's nose.''With this life I give you confidence.'' Pain surged through Dawnshadow's body. She could barely stay on her feet. When the pain cleared she saw another cat had taken Bluestar's place. Firestar touched her nose and whispered,''With this life a give you courage''

A fiery pain crashed into her. She could feel herself shaking. The next cat to step forward was a old tom so faded she could barely see him.

''I am Grey Wing one of the cats who lead the mountain cats to the old territories.'' He touched her nose and said,''With this life I give you trust.'' A soothing feeling came upon her. Another cat walked up to het. Just as faded as the first one.

''I am Thunderstar. The first leader of Thunderclan.'' He touched her nose and said,''With this life I give you bravery'' Pain came. She could her battle cries and smell blood. The next cat to step foreward was a tom with blue eyes.

''I am Jayfeather'',he said softly,''With this life I give you compassion.'' A warm feeling rushed through her body. A cat took his place.

''I am Leafpool. With this life I give you hope.'' Hope flooded her scared hart. Suddenly familiar scents flooded her.

''Mom? Dad?'',she asked. Two cats stepped forward. Their eyes glowing with pride. The black tom said,''With this life I give power in battle.''

A terrible pain surged through her. Her mother steadied her and whispered,''With this life I give you love.''

A wonderful warm,happy feeling replaced the pain.

''We are so proud of you.''her father whispered before the returned to the ranks of starry cats. One last cat stepped foreward.

''I am Dovewing. With this life I give you my power of enhanced senses.'' Dovewing touched Dawnshadow's nose. Excruciating pain swept through her body. She trashed and howled. Then suddenly it stopped. Shivering she stood up. Thunderstar leapt onto a rock. ''Dawnshadow,from this moment on you shall be known as Dawnstar.''

Then one by one the Starclan cat dissolved in to bright sparks. Waking up Dawnstar looked into Moonpool. Peering at her own reflection. Eye that looked like dawn stared back at her. Her eye were a mixture if oranges,reds and some light blue and purple. Her pelt was midnight black. It fit she though. Dawnshadow. Or it had fit. She was Dawnstar

now.

**Hello,its me! I have actually posted this on my other account,but then I deleted it. So...here it is again:D **

**Hope you like!**

**And please review:D**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,its me again *sniff* *wipes away tear* WARNING: Sad chaper coming** **up. Almost cried while I wrote it.**

Dawnshadow had never felt more confused. What was going on? Ravenstar was not dead yet. How could she have been made a leader. Her gaze swept around the Moonpool. To her surprise se noticed three other cats who were also just waking up. A tom with wild black fur and grey paws and tail tip. Dark blue eyes looked at at her. ''What are you doing here?''he asked.

''I could ask the same if you?''

''I asked first did I not?''he said smirking.

''What is your name?''Dawnstar asked. The tom looked as he was about to argue on,but decided against it. ''I am Nightcry...or star. I think Starclan made me a leader?''he looked as if he only just remebered something.''They said the clans was going to be destroyed! We have to stop it!''

''We do not even know how they are going to be destroyed. What are we supposed to do?''Dawnstar challenged. She could not help it. She became aggressive around cats of ither clans. And this cat reeked of Shadowclan!

''Well..wait you believe me?''Nightstar asked.

''Well yea.. I was just made Dawnstar.'' For a moment both cats were silent immersed in their own thoughts. Suddenly they were interupted by a groan from one of the other two cats. A cat with cream coloured fur and light orange eyes looked at them. ''You had the same dream right? You were made leaders?''she asked. The other two nodded.

''How did you know?''another voice asked. Everyone looked at the bright red tom. ''Well,Starclan spoke to me about four chosen cats. So,I guess that's us. I am Twilightsong,well star now, by the way, '' She looked at the red tom ''And you are Noonshade,right? Probably Noonstar now. ''

The red tom nodded. The four cats looked at each other. A awkward silence settled in. Finally Dawnstar said,''Well Nightstar,Noonstar,Twilightstar.. there is one cat from each clan. Mybe should all just go back to our clans and meet here again to figure out a way to save the clans?''

The other three nodded. Dawnstar was just about to go back to the camp when the arcid smell of smoke burned her throat. ''No...''she thought. Like a black flash she was up the nearest tree. What she saw from her vantage point made her blood freeze. Bright orange and ed flames devoured the forest,fields and marshland around the lake. Her home. The place where her clanmates was. Her clanmates! The other three cats must also have seen the fire,because she saw her own feelings perfectly reflected on their faces. ''Right,''she said,''We need to help our clanmates. Bring cats to the lake or Moonstream. The can wade up the water to Moonpool. Moonpool is shallow enough to stay in until the fire is over.''

Dawnshadow dud not know hiw she thought so clearly,but the other cats seemed out of their shock. ''Ok,Each cat go help his or her clan.''said Nightstar. The others gave quick nods and raced of to their clans

Smoke made Dawnstar cough as she raced through the burning forest trying her best not to think of her poor scorched paws. Her clan needed her. The closer she got to the camp,the worse the fire got. Fear for her clanmates ripped through her as she dodged burning branches and what else. When she finally got to the camp she saw that the entrance tunnel had collapsed in a swirling,storm of flames. All around her she could hear cats'anguished howls. Suddenly she heard a familiar howl. Dewpaw was slowly backing away as flames closed in around her. With horror Dawnstar realized that Dewpaw was completely encircled by the flames. There was nowhere for her to go. ''Dewpaw!''she howled. Racing towards her friend. Dewpaw looked at her.

''Dawnshadow,do something! Anything! Get more warriors! Help!''Dewpaw gasped through the billowing smoke. For a moment Dawnstar thought that Dewpaw was out of character. The Dewpaw she knew would have selflessly sacrificed herself. It was then that Dawnshadow noticed the small bundle of red and orange fur in Dewpaw's mouth.

''Blazingkit...''she whispered.

''Dewpaw don't worry I will get you out.'' Desperately Dawnstar looked around. She saw a tree that was almost collapsing. She began clawing at its base slowly it began to topple. ''Dewpaw when the tree topples through the flames you will have a chance to cross it with Blazingkit. Ok?''she called.

Dewpaw grimly nodded. The tree gave one last shudder and toppled over creating a path through the flames. Dewpaw leaped forward. Her claws digging into the bark. The flames hungrily licked at the dry wood. Just as Dewpaw reached the end. The whole tree went up in flames. Relief flooded Dawnstar. ''Go to moonstream then wade through it to the Moonpool,ok Dewpaw?''she said in a hoarse voice.

With Blazingkit in her mouth Dewpaw could only nod as she raced away. The brambles that made the entrance tunnel had burned away and Dawnstar stormed into the camp. She tried not to look at her dead clanmates burned bodies. She had to concentrate on who she could still save. Then she heard a small,brave voice,''Go,mom you can do it!''

Dawnstar looked around and saw two kits trapped on the nursery roof. Their mother,Runningstream was running through the flames. Her youngest kit,Lightkit clamped in her jaws. The flames licked at Runningstream. Burning away her beautiful silver pelt. When she staggered out if the flames she was burned and bruised. She fell down. Desperately Runningstream tried to get up to save het other two kits,but it was no use. She howled in grief and pain. Dawnstar raced to Runningstream's side. ''No...''coughed Runningstream''Infernokit,Flamekit..''

Dawnstar saw Runningstream's wounds knew that the silver she-cat was not going to make it. Tears gathered in Dawnstar'eyes,but she knew she had to be strong. She raced to the nursery. The nursery was one blow away from collapsing. With horror she realized that there was not a chance for the two kits on top. Even if she raced in through the flames would she be to badly injured to get back again. Infernokit looked at her. ''You can't save us can?''he said in a small voice.

Dawnstar could not say anything. Infernokit would have been a great warrior. He was already bigger and stronger than any other kit she had ever seen. His red,orange and golden pelt shimmered. ''Is Blazingkit and Lightkit ok?''he asked.

''Yes.. your littermates are alright..'' Dawnstar could not look at the brave young kit.

''Wish I could get my warrior name.'' Infernokit said sadly.

Suddenly she remebered was a leader now. ''I was made a leader. I can give you your warrior name.''

''Really? Please give it to me.''

Trying not to cry Dawnstar said''Do you Infernokit promise to uphold the warrior code?''

''I do.''

''Do you promise to defend your clanmates even at the cost of your own life.''

Infernokit seemed to stop and think then he whispered''I do.''

''Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Infernokit from this moment on you shalll be known as Infernoheart.''

Tears blurred Dawnstar's vision. Suddenly,with a determined look on hus face,Infernoheart stepped forward.

''Trust me.''he whispered to his little sister,Flamekit. It was as if Dawnstar saw everything in slow motion. He grabbed her scruff and hurled himself of the nursery. In midair he twisted. Throwing his sister in front of him. Flamekit just cleared the flames. Landing in a bedraggled bundle of light orange fur,but Infernoheart never had a chance. He fell into the flames. Agonized howls racking his body before he was still. Then Dawnstar realized that the kit knew he never had a chance. He had planned all along to sacrifice himself for his sister. That was why he had stopped to think before he promised to defend his clanmates even with his life. And he had kept his promise.

**TBC..**

**No reviews? After this sad chapter and the fact that the first chapter got no reviews... WHAAAAAA! *sniff* *sniff* a review to cheer me up? *looks hopeful***

**Thx for reading this! :D**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Its me again! Thx so much for the reviews!:D Here is next chapter!**

Dawnstar grabbed Flamekit and gently pushed Lightkit in front of her. As they walked to Moonpool Dawnstar realized that no cat whould have been able to survive the fire. She and the kits had been relatively protected in the camp,because there was nothing for the fire to burn there. She knew there was no other cats left in the camp. Well there were other cats left,but they weren't... Dawnstar stopped that trail of thinking. She needed to get the kits to the safety of Moonpool. Suddenly she felt a pleasant cooling sensation on her back. Water. Looking up she realized it was raining. As if the sky itsself was mourning the clans. Tears she had not realized she had been holding in streaked her face as they walked through the burning forest. The other survivors would be at Moonpool. When they reached Moonpool. Lightkit suddenly leaped forward. ''Blazingkit!''she purred with joy.  
>Her brother ran towards her and the two kit touched noses. Gently Dawnstar put Flamekit on the soft,wet ground. The small she-cat charged to her siblings. Dawnstar turned around as she heard a cat padding up to her. ''Dewpaw!''Dawnstar breathed in Dewpaw's familiar scent''You're alive! I was so worried.''<br>Dewpaw smiled sadly.''Yes..but the clans are destroyed.''  
>''What?,''said Dawnstar ''They're not! Sure it will take a long time to rebuild,but we can do it!''<br>Dewpaw looked at her angrily. ''Wake up Dawnshadow! Look around you. How many cats have made it huh? We aren't even half of thunderclan's size. And that is all the clans!'' Shocked at Dewpaw's outburst Dawnshadow stepped back. Suddenly tears were streaming down Dewpaw's face. ''Don't you feel it? Thay're gone. Starclan is gone. Moonpool used to feel safe and ancient and powerful,but...now...there's...nothing.''Dewpaw whispered.  
>Then she turned away and trudged into the forest. Dawnstar tried to feel Starclan,but there was nothing. No familiar scents or comforting pelts brushing hers. Nothing. Moonpool was dead. ''Dewpaw was right.'' The clans were destroyed. Suddenly a voice called,''What now?''<br>Dawnstar looked over to see a silver she-cat. Silverfox if she remebered right. Silence greeted her words. Then finally a cat spoke up. ''The clans are destroyed. The territories are destroyed. There is nowhere to go.''yelled a ex-Riverclan cat named Rushingriver. Suddenly Silverfox leaped onto a high rock. She said''Cats of all clans. Our home is destroyed. So is our clans. We cannot stay here we have to leave.''  
>Shocked gasps ran through the cats. ''Its true!,''said another cat aggreed as he joined Silverfox on the rock.''We are loners or rogues now. We should all leave. There is not enough prey in this damaged territory.''<br>'''No!''though Dawnstar. She raced forward and leaped onto the rock. ''Mybe we are rogues now,but we can still live by the code! We should stay together and try and find a new home!'' The cats began to whisper among themselves. Some aggreed and some did not. Suddenly Dawnstar felt a cat next to her.  
>''Cats of all clans! The decision is yours and yours alone,but I for one will go with Dawnshadow and any other cats are free to join us.''howled Nightstar. The muttering increased.<br>''Right,''said Silverfox ''Any cats who is willing to abandon the code and join my rogue band can join. We leave at sunrise tomorrow.''  
>''And any cat who wants to join our band and still live by the code can join us. We will also leave tomorrow!''Dawnstar heard herself howl. Sensing that the meeting was over the cats walked into small groups quietly talking amongst themselves. Just then Twilightstar's voice called we are to be rogues should we not leave our warrior names in respect for our dead clanmates? Afterall what is a warrior without a clan?''<br>''I agree.''said Noonstar. Most of the cats seemed to aggree. Dawnstar..no just Dawn looked sorrowfully at the group of cats. And at her destroyed home. Tomorrow she would leave it. Then Dawn remembered something she needed to do. Her eyes scanned the cats until she found who she was looking for. She padded over to the white she-cat.  
>''Snowsky.. er Snow I know you are still grieving for your kits,but you sisters kits are going to die if they do not get milk. I am asking you to please take care of Runningstream's kits.''she said cautiously. Snow gazed up at her with grief clouded eyes.<br>''Runningstream's kits are still alive?''  
>''Yes.'' Determination seemed to fill the she-cat's frail,burnt figure. ''Of course I will take care of them! Where are they?'' Dawn flicked her tail in the kits' direction. She knew how Snow felt. She felt the helplessness herself. The chance to do do something. To feel in control again. She watched relieved as Snow curled up protectively around the three scraps of fur.<p>

**Plz R&R!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its short, but I am in the middle of my exams. So, sorry! :)**

The next morning a weak sun shone through the bush Dawn was laying under. She felt horrible. All the adrenaline from yesterday had gone leaving only a feeling of raw loss. With a heavy heart she walked into the clearing around Moonpool. Small groups of cats were speaking in hushed voices.

''Dawn!''a voice called. Dawn looked around to see Dewpa-no just Dew padding over to her.

''Hey.''Dawn said cautiously still remembering Dew's earlier outburst. Dew seemed to remeber it too.

''Look,sorry about snapping at you..''Dew began,but Dawn interuppted. ''No,its ok. You were right anyway.''

Dew made a small,sad purring sound.

''I brought you some fresh kill.'' Dew said prodding a thin squirrel towards Dawn. Dawn looked at the squirrel. She was ravenous,but somehow she could not think of eating.''Uh,thanks,but no thanks Dew. You should rather give it to Snow. She has the kits to look after.''

Dew loooked at ger concerned. ''Dawn,you have to eat. Other cats depend on you.''

''What,who depends on me. I'm barely even a warrior?''

''Dawn,the other cats see you as the leader of the cats who will still live with the code while they see Silverfox as the leader of the rogues.'' Dawn stared at her.

''Oh'' She had not meant for things to turn out like that. Dew walked closer to her friend. ''Comon,''she said pushing the squirrel towards Dawn. ''We will share it.''

Dawn was just about to tell Dew that she could have the whole thing when her stomach gave a extra loud rumble. Dew gave a purr of amusement. ''Hey,I caught esspecialy for you and you know my hunting skills!''

Dawn felt her heart lift a little bit as she bit into the squirrel. Dawn felt Dew's comforting pelt next to her as the two friends devoured the squirrel. Somehow Dawn felt a lot better with her best friend by her side and her hunger pains gone. Dawn checked up on Snow,but she and the kits were fine. Then she went hunting,managing to catch to small mice. She kept herself busy. Hiding the memories of Infernoheart and the rest of her clanmates deep in her mind. When the sun was just over the mountains she returned back to the camp. Just in time to see Silverfox leap onto a boulder and address the gathered cats. ''All the cats who wish to join my rogue group come forward we leave now!''she called.

Dawn looked at the cats who stepped forward. ''No one I didn't expect.'' she thought sorrowfully as the cats looked around to see who else was joining. Her eyes sweeped across the cats who joined Silverfox. About a quarter and a bit of all the cats went. Sunddenly she saw a familiar face in Silverfox's band. Shocked she stepped back. Night? Nightcry. The brave Shadowclan cat she met at Moonpool was going to Silverfox's group. Then she mentally scolded herself. She had only knew him for a day and why did she care? He was a Shadowclan cat anyway. Still for some unknown reason Dawn went over to him.

''Why are you joining her?''Dawn asked accusingly.

Night looked at her sadly. ''My mother and her new kits are joining them. I can't just leave them can I? Do you think I want to give up the warrior code?''

It made sense Dawn realized. If her mother was still alive with new kits she also would not want them going of on their own. Dawn looked at Night for a moment. Then she said,''You don't have to give up the warrior code you know. Even if the other cats don't live by it you can.''

Night stared at her for a moment,deep in thought. Then gave a soft purr. ''I guess I can. Thank you,you don't know how much it means to me...mybe if I could stay thing would have been different.''

His midnight blue gaze stared into Dawn's own eyes. Then he turned around and raced to Silverfox's group. The cats who had decided to be loners had already left. Dawn turned to look at the remaining cats. Less than half of the surviving cats stared back at her. Dawn leaped onto the boulder that Silverfox had stood on andhowled ''All cats who wish to join my group and live by the warrior code folloe me!''

Dawn leap of the rock and lead the cats into the bright dawnlight.

Thx for reading and here are the cats who joined Dawn's group:

Thunderclan:

She-cats:

Dawnstar

Dewpaw

Snowsky

Toms:

Risingstorm

Redpaw

Kits:

Blazingkit

Flamekit

Lightkit

Shadowclan:

She-cats:

Shimmeringpool

Toms:

Arcticpaw

Howlingwolf

Windclan:

She-cats:

Whisperingbreeze

Toms:

Noonstar

Kits:

Whirlkit

Riverclan:

She-cats:

Twilightstar

Twistedpaw

Toms:

Rushingriver

And if you want the cats rogue names just take away the second part of their warrior names.

Ok,thats all. Please review:D

Thx for reading!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, it me again The-Girl-Who-Has-A-Name-With-Too-Many-Hypens!**

**Still writing those exams, so sorry for short chapters. Had history today. Went alright I suppose, but I am not going to be in the top ten kids in class. Oh, well:D Wanna be a writer anyway! Who'd have thought? You can actually make money for writing down silly ideas that come into your head. Yay! **

**Oh, yea I am also writing a story of my own. Should I try and get it published? Or post it on Fictionpress since it is gonna be a long time till its finished? Or both? Or write it and wait till I have more experiance and beta it? Gahh! Options!:D**

**And Home Language tomorrow... *sigh* **

As soon as the cats reached the end of the destroyed territories it began to rain on and off. Dawn felt as if the weather was mirroring her mood. Mournfully she led the cats on. Why did Starclan have to chose her? She knew nothing about leading other cats. She gazed back. the territories had disappeared completely now. Not that there was really anything left there. Only ashes and charred wood,but Dawn wished she could turn around and race back to her home,try and survive in that charred wasteland. Her rational mind told her that that was not a option,but her heart told her otherwise.

The arcid smell of the twoleg place was all around her. She hated it! For a moment dawn closed her eyes and tried to imagine the lush trees and undergrowth of her home, but found that she could not. Worry and sorrow clouded her mind. Where would they go? Where would they find food? Her dead clanmates...

Dawn wanted to do nothing more that curl up and weep. Forget it all, just to stop trying, but she knew that the cats left needed her. Or did they? But, right now they trusted in her to be strong. She lifted her head and tried to asess the situation.

The twoleg place stretched around them. Dark and desolate. It had begun to rain harder and thw wind felt like icy claws in her pelt. They needed to find shelter. the last thing they could afford was for the kits or any other cat to get green cough. With no real shelter or herb they would surely die.

"Ok,"Dawn told herself,"Think like a leader. What would Bluestar have done?"

Dawn pushed all the sorrow and pain to the back of her mind and tried to think of a strategy. "Snowsky,you and the kits and weaker,hurt cats stay in the middle!"

It looked as if some of the burnt cats was about to say that they did not need help, but then was to tired to protest. "Ok, now all the cats left get into four groups."

When four groups of cats stood in front of her. Dawn said,"Right Rising,your group go out in front of us and look for danger and shelter. Shimmering your group goes to the left and Arctic you and your group goes to the left. then me and the other unhurt cats can stay to protect the rest."

The other cats nodded and the four groups began searching. Almost as soon as the other cats left Dawn began to doubt her plan. What if they got hurt? they should have stayed as one big group!

But, she could not let the worry show on her face. The other cats needed a strong,courageous leader. Not her...

As they went on the weather became steadily worse. Dawn's pelt was soaked and when she looked at the other cats she could see they were no better of. She shivered, but walked on trying to looked determined and strong.

Just as Dawn though that they were not going to be able to go on. The young cat called Arctic came back with his group. "We found a place...but it is not what you would expect. Dawn can you come look."

"Ok, Noon take my place till I get back.'

Noon nodded and stepped forward. As Dawn followed Arctic she realized that no matter how bad the place was they were going to have to take it. There was no way they were going to make it much further in this weather.

"Here."said Arctic as he disappeared behind a huge wooden crate. Dawn followed him and realized that there was a hole in the side. She sqeeuzed in after Arctic. The inside was looked big enough for all of them even if it was going to be very crowded. It did not smell great and the floor was wet,but dawn knew she needed to encourage the young cat. "Good job,Arctic. We would not have made it much further."

Altough Arctic was tired and hurt he seemed proud. "Ok,you stay here. I will go get the others."Dawn said.

When Dawn reached the main group she quickly sent out some cats to find the other two groups and to get all the cats,some of who were burnt and weak, to the shelter took painstakingly long. When everyone was finally inside dawn felt like she was going to collapse. But,no she could not afford to be weak. She had already lost Infernoheart. She first needed to make sure everyone was alright. Dawn was just about to go over to the kits when a tail touched her shoulder. "Hey, get some sleep ok? me and Noon will take care of things."said Twilight.

"But, I need to..."

"Just trust us ok? Plus you look dead tired."

Dawn realized Twilight was right. She needed the sleep. "Thanks!"she said gratefully. Quickly she made sure everyone was there. Then she went over to Dew,who gave a sleepy purr, and curled up next to her.

**I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but the exmas are seriously undermining my creativity! Im gonna go and study now. *sigh***

**Byyyyyeeeeee!**


End file.
